Bear
by kroscetish
Summary: What's the purpose of the blue bear? HuH!


"Class, are you done?" his teacher's voice wafted through the whole 1st grade's classroom.

Snowy-haired kid allowed his small lips to stretch in a happy grin after seeing the result of his wonderful sketch, clapping his little hands together. He was too happy with what he has done; to draw a 'cute' bear, perhaps.

"You're done with yours Allen?" the soft voice of his teacher Lenalee made the smiling kid looked up. His black-haired teacher was crouching down a bit, probably to see his drawing.

Allen beamed showing his two vacant front teeth and nodded frantically while lifting his both arms to let his teacher see his work.

"Wow! That's nice Allen. Very good." she said joyously and ruffled his white hair. "Why don't you show it to everyone." she smiled.

"Yep."

-o-o-c-

"Yuu!" the white-haired kid ran up to the direction of the raven-haired kid, who was standing on the far corner of the playground and was watching the children playing around, face impassive. His hands were on his shorts pocket.

Yuu Kanda was his neighbour and a best friend-enemy to say the least. The Kanda's house was just beside his family's house and the fact that Allen's window was across Yuu's own. And there their 'friendship starts.

By the time he was near to the boy, Allen called him again and this time the raven kid turned. He instantly scowled after noticing him.

"Yuu, look at this." he said. He halted in front of him. "I made this. Miss Lenalee had taught us how to draw a bear and she said I'm very good. Come, I'll teach you. Let's draw together." the kid was beaming, which made the eight-year old kid growled.

The taller boy ignored him. However the younger kid was rather persistent.

"Yuu, isn't this cute." he said, too eager to show Kanda his drawing while playing the best puppy dog eyes to his friend. The paper has a drawing bear in it...or was it a koala? Kanda have no idea.

"Shut it moyashi." Kanda roared. Thus, he unceremoniously grabbed the sketch pad and threw it away, not even looking where it had landed. Mind even lesser to the smaller kid in front of him.

Allen gasped at that, his silver eyes was following the pad's direction, widening in the process.

Kanda squared his body and coldly stalked off, leaving the stunned boy behind stood like a block.

Many steps were taken by the eight-year old boy before he decided to stop and glanced to where he expected Allen was standing. Thereupon, he saw Allen picking the sketch pad on the ground, shoulders were slumped down. And for once, Kanda had felt guilty.

-o-o-c-

Yuu Kanda was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was leaning his body against the headboard while watching his moyashi sleeping calmly on their soft bed after a rather wonderful night. He allowed his lips a very soft smile.

Kanda and Allen were friends since childhood and had become lovers since their high school days after he freaking confessed his feelings to the other boy (don't you dare tell anyone about it. Otherwise, I will fucking burn you alive) and obviously returned his feelings. The rest will be a _history_...

Kanda got up to take a shower and wore his usually formal garb for work. Before walking out of their room however, he leaned down to kiss Allen's forehead and placed his valentine's gift on the bedside table that he rarely do.

Yeah, a valentine's gift, don't ask again.

Immediately after that, he then off to work.

-o-o-c-

A sliver of sunlight peeked inside the room by the time Allen woke up.

Silver eyes fluttered open as it meet the white ceilings above him. He sat up and leaned his body on the headboard before yawning. He stretched for a moment to exercise his limbs but then he ceased his movements instantly when his eyes landed unintentionally on the small blue, as blue as the sky, teddy bear with its ears and soles had its purest white colour. The bear was hugging a white pillow in its stomach.

Black small buttons were littered in the middle of the pillow but couldn't distinct the written letter in a faraway look.

Confused, he stared at the thing for a moment then outstretched his hand to obtain it. Upon grasping, he brought it to his face to check. In the closer inspection, Allen recognized the buttons forming letters K and A, and it entwined by a rather small heart shape. In the middle of the heart was placed an almost unnoticeable white button, but it was different to the other.

He frowned, rubbing the button and playfully clicked it. Much to his surprise a stern and familiar voice came out of it.

_**"Oi moyashi!"**_

Allen gasped.

_'What the heck!'_

Kanda's voice continued.

_**"Listen; give me you're all ears because I won't fucking say this freakin' ever again."**_ Allen heard a screeching noise of a chair then a growl and was followed by Kanda's annoyed voice again.

_**"You do remember the time when you were still a stupid kid and you had shown me your drawing, if you can call it a drawing...,"**_ a snort_, __**"..was it a bear or a fuckin' Koala? I couldn't distinguish myself.**__**Do you?"**_ he growled. _**"Of course you do. Why did I even ask?"**_

Allen chuckled.

"Yeah Yuu, I perfectly remember that. Actually, I was gravely devastated at that time. I cried and cried until sleep consumed my hazy state." he said accusingly and he pouted as if he was facing Kanda.

A rather long pause has passed, which made Allen wondered if the record was done. He shook it and then he heard a hissed.

_**"Crap! Don't you dare laugh at me moyashi! I will fucking kill you."**_

Allen's left eyebrow rose high.

_**"Okay. I'm sorry."**_ Kanda spoken softly in an unKANDA way, came next was a cough.

The white-haired teen's brows furrowed.

_**"I know I never say sorry since then. Damn! So yeah, I apologise. I was aware that it was my fault for throwing your sketch pad and I felt guilty after. Yeah fuck guilt. And that's because of my damn pride why I haven't apologise and I have a freaking good reason."**_

Allen was fairly sure that if he was facing Kanda, his face would probably be as red as tomatoes right now. A typical Kanda. He smiled.

_**"I remember you when I saw this. No, not because you're cute, don't assume too much moyashi. But because you are fucking annoying and obviously a midget." **_

"The hell!" he almost shouted.

Allen heard a sound that was akin to a smug.

_**"Dream on. Che."**_ a screeching sound again. _**"Oi moyashi don't sleep when I'm talking."**_

"Talk you say..."

_**"I'm not fun with words and you know that. But I know sometimes words need to say."**_

Kanda sighed heavily.

_**"I just wanted to say these words so much for so long."**_

Allen waited. Could it be?

_**"Thank you."**_

Allen's face contorted to a frown and grumbled.

_**"Thought something else?"**_ Kanda chuckled.

_'The bastard has the guts to chuckle.'_ he gritted his teeth.

_**"Don't expect me to elaborate more moyashi. You already know what the hell I'm talking about. It was for everything." **_a sigh.

"Could you please be a little bit more of a sweety, jerk!" Allen exclaimed on the bear.

_**"Not ever." **_

_'Huh?'_

_**"Anyways, after this flip the pillow of the bear and search for a zipper, if you haven't found it yet moron. Zip it open! Don't be stupid"**_

Then it quieted.

Allen was annoyed.

'_Why couldn't he spoke without me insulting?'_

He flipped the pillow and there he found the zipper. He did as what Kanda say and took the paper inside after opening it. He was confused.

_**"Found it?" **_

Allen nearly fell on his butt when Kanda's voice from the bear startled him.

_**"Don't laugh. I will fucking castrate your throat moyashi!"**_

Allen pouted.

Silence.

He managed to put the bear on the bedside table. However, a very soft voice that he almost didn't caught said.

_**"I love you."**_ It had spoken very softly.

Then it quieted again.

"What?"

Allen stilled but little by little a soft smile imprinted on his lips.

Allen felt elated, so overwhelmed, actually. Kanda didn't do something like this and it really was the first time.

And because of that Allen wanted to sleep again. He sighed.

"But before that..,"

He tore the paper open.

Allen's eyes widened and literally laughed, really laughed.

Allen now knew why Kanda didn't agree to draw with him.

Because Yuu Kanda is a _poor artist._

And a _poor_ liar as well.

Ask me why?

He said he won't say those words ever again. That's definitely a lie at all.

Allen clicked the white button again, in which Kanda's voice started to roll over again.

_'Anyway, 'Love you too Yuu.' _

* * *

**Happy valentine's day everyone ..or was it late?**

I noticed my title getting weirder. laugh.

Anyways, sorry for the grammar and spelling. I disclaimed the characters.


End file.
